


The Waning Problem

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you possibly investigate a case when your loyal side-kick has been turned into a six year old kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> Happy birthday, girl!
> 
> I wished I was a faster writer so you could have the complete fic, but I promise the end will be done as soon as possible! I hope you like it <3
> 
> Aaaand... a great hug for my fantastic beta, Mianmaru. Any remaining mistake is only my fault.

Sherlock knew someone had broken into the flat as soon as he saw the front door in the street. It wasn’t only that someone had crossed that door; John was still sleeping when he went out that morning, and Mrs. Hudson could have gone out too, of course. But no: although the lock wasn’t broken, there was an uncommon slight bent in it, barely perceptible, and there was a tiny sliver protruding under it. _These old locks are so telling and honest… I hope Mrs. Hudson never changes it for a modern one_ , Sherlock thought while he climbed upstairs smoothly, trying to listen to any possible odd noises coming from his flat. _It’s harder to tell when all you need to open a modern lock is a credit card. I would have to spend time designing some traps, and it would be rather impractical and time consuming…_

His thoughts derailed when he pushed the sitting room door open and he found a completely domestic scene: John ( _just showered and shaved, new shaving foam, still that horrible cologne, will it ever run out? I definitely have to use it for my experiments, no matter how expensive it was or who gave it to him as a present, a woman, right? Can’t remember who exactly, just one of them, women. Dark blue jumper, I like this one but he doesn’t, so the good ones are at the laundry; brown jeans, brown shoes, clean, no rests of the mud from yesterday_ ), his John, was having breakfast sitting on the sofa, his tea and pastries on the coffee table in front of him.

“Morning, Sherlock!” John greeted cheerfully. “What an early bird, considering the time we came home last night… Did you still have to wrap something up for the case?”

Sherlock stood in the middle of the sitting room, frowning, and inspected visually his surroundings. Everything seemed in order. That was… confusing.

“Yes, I wanted to take a look at the river bedding at dawn, just to check our data again …”

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Sherlock looked at him, still frowning. He hated being puzzled. Someone had entered his flat, had done something, and apparently they were gone. John would have heard them, right? Unless…

He ran upstairs, his flatmate voice pursuing him.

“Hey, Sherlock! Would you answer me? Well, take your time, who cares anyway…”

Nothing out of its place upstairs either. John’s room was exactly as it ought to be. He ran downstairs again and checked his own bedroom. _If they entered while John was showering, he wouldn’t have heard anything at all. But then they were quick. What exactly was their objective? Bugs, hidden cameras? Poison?_

“You know, I’m trying to leave some pastries for you, Sherlock”, John’s voice kept muttering from the sitting room; Sherlock almost deleted that noise, relegating it to a little corner of his focus. “But if you don’t come here to have breakfast soon, I’ll finish them. Honestly, the one day that you go out of your way and buy some pastries, I thought you would like to eat them together… Your tea is ready, so when you wish to stop acting like a lunatic and…”

“What have you said?!”

Sherlock came in the sitting room like a stampede. John shut up and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Sherlock kneeled down almost reverently, took his magnifying glass from his coat’s pocket and examined the remaining pastries. They looked perfectly normal, edible and even delicious, the pie crust variety with cream and fruits on top. _Though not the kind I would have bought, John, you should have noticed_. But he didn’t say it aloud. He took a little piece and smelled it. Nothing out of the ordinary. With a sigh, he took a sampling bag from his coat and put one pastry inside, closing it with great care.

“So… how many of these have you eaten?” he asked John.

His friend seemed concerned now, evidently still not understanding but starting to connect the dots.

“Four”, he answered with a small voice.

“Four?” Sherlock frowned still deeply. “For God’s sake, John!”

“Hey, don’t blame me! Who made me skip dinner last night?”

_Touché_ , Sherlock thought, dismaying. Whatever was in the pastries, John would feel the hundred per cent of the effect. He ran towards the main door again, already deciding what kind of tests needed to be run on the pastry.

“Wait, Sherlock!”

The detective made an effort and stopped in his tracks. He was too worried to look at John’s face; _breath, relax; that’s OK, now you can face him_.

“Yes?”

John was visibly troubled and nervous, and Sherlock didn’t like to see his friend like that. He tried to relax his facial expressions a bit more.

“What have I eaten? Where do those pastries come from? I really thought you had bought them.”

Sherlock nodded.

“I know. Look, I don’t know to whom do we owe this… present, but I’m going to take it to the lab. Stay at home, please, and I will phone you as soon as I have the results so you can take an antidote…”

John interrupted him pushing him aside and taking his own coat from the peg next to the door.

“Like hell I’m going to stay here, I’m going to the lab with you. I need to know what I have eaten. Ah, wait, I’ll try to vomit it first.”

“OK, try it, but I think whatever it was in the pastries is already inside your organism”.

“Always the life of the party”, John muttered, heading for the bathroom with his coat already on.

Ten uncomfortable minutes later, they were in a cab in their way to Barts. John looked terrible, his face showing a strange greenish tone increased by the filtered daylight inside the cab. Sherlock opened his mouth to say so, but he thought twice and decided to let it go. _John would be proud of my self-restraint, I’m much less rude now than a year before, when we first met. But if I told him now, wouldn’t he feel offended, since I should tell him what does he look like?_

The tests needed hours, of course. Sherlock looked his usual aloof and calm self, although his mind was running a damned marathon. But for the sake of John, he tried his best to look as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. His friend, though…

John had remained more or less calm during the first hour. But when that time passed, his determination started to crumble. He started to fidget in his chair, abandoning the magazine he was trying to read to kill time. He was sweating and his face was a poem of pain. _Always so easy to read, such an open face_ , Sherlock thought with awe.

“You are sweating”, he pointed out aloud, coming closer to John.

“Good deduction, yes”, John grunted. “But a bit under your level, I’m disappointed in you, Sherlock. Yes! I’m sweating like a pig! I’m sweating so much, that even the people at the other end of the corridor must have noticed!”

He was obviously starting to panic. Sherlock fetched the tensiometer and the thermometer, and checked his vitals aloud.

“Increased body temperature. I think you are running a low fever at the moment, the thermometer will confirm it. Your glandules seem alright, your pulse is elevated… your blood pressure is really high…”

“I could have told you as much”.

John was being grumpy, but it was normal under the circumstances. His arms were so sweaty that Sherlock’s fingers slipped around his wrist… Hold on! His wrist seemed… more narrow. Was it the sweat? Sherlock ran his hands up his friend’s arm, and John tried to stop him.

“Sherlock! What are you doing? That’s a bit embarrassing, you know…”

His voice broke. Sherlock examined his friend’s face, panicked, only to see his own alarm reflected in John’s features. What the hell was going on?

“Sherlock?” John asked weakly. “I’m scared”.

_Me too, John_ , Sherlock thought, but refused to say it aloud. Instead he said:

“The results will be ready in a moment. Whatever it is, I will solve it. I always solve everything, don’t I?”

John nodded, his open, frank face showing a faint hope. Something inside Sherlock’s chest hurt at seeing it.

“Trust in me, then”. The detective stood up and turned towards the lab door. “I’m going to check how the tests are doing; I’ll be back in a sec.”

John stood up at once, and when Sherlock glanced at him, his face was again a bit greenish.

“I’m think I’ll… I need to throw up again”.

And he ran to the toilet. Sherlock sighed and went back to the lab.

He poked his head out the door half an hour later. No John in sight. Sherlock frowned, took his lab coat off and went back to the corridor to look for his friend. _He should take something for the fever, he must be feeling worse. But we can’t afford mixing any chemicals in his organism until we know exactly which elements form the compound; there’s only a twenty per cent chance of it being dangerous, but I won’t take the risk._

Sherlock walked along the almost empty corridor, checking every door, until he heard a faint sob. It was coming from the toilets; it was pitched, like a child’s, so it couldn’t be his John, but he stepped in the men’s toilet all the same. _A child has entered the toilet and has found John lying on the ground; John with blood on his nose and forehead; John has passed out while vomiting; John…_

Sherlock interrupted the run of possible scenarios. Because of course, he hadn’t thought of that one, the one he was facing right then.

A boy around six was sitting on the floor, hugging his bony knees, sobbing. His small shoulders shook with every sob, and his entire frame looked tiny and fragile. _This is because he is wearing a too large jumper, and no trousers_. Because John’s trousers were lying aside, along with John’s shoes, and of course would be too large and unpractical to the now tiny body of John, who was wearing only his shirt and his dark blue jumper. His hair was now completely blond, without those grey streaks of his usual self, and the colour was way lighter than the tone Sherlock was used to. But his features were still his. John’s. His face, so open, showing despair and absolute terror. More open, since his eyes looked huge in his small face. _That’s because the head grows with the rest of the body, but the eyes are the same size from birth_ , Sherlock rationalized, too shocked to move, to say anything. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The only thing he seemed to be able of doing was staring at John, shrunken and rejuvenated to the point of childhood.

John reacted first. He rubbed his running nose with his sleeve and stood up. His eyes, _such big, innocent eyes_ , stared back at Sherlock, accusing.

“What the fuck, Sherlock”, he said, and his pitched, childish voice seemed so wrong with his words that Sherlock felt a bubble of laughter almost spilling off his mouth. And, the most relieving, he guessed that John had reacted exactly the same way at hearing his own voice. None of them dared to laugh, though, and Sherlock couldn’t find his voice yet, so he contented himself with picking John’s discarded garments up the floor and gestured John outside the toilet. John followed him, reluctantly, with streaks of tears still visible on his small round face. They walked back to the lab and closed the door behind them, aware of how the lab assistants turned to look at John and gasped in shock.

“I think we need a bigger lab”, Sherlock stated, at last. He took his phone out while the lab assistants surrounded John with amazed looks. “I’m phoning my brother; I hope he has contacts to a good research lab.”

The phone conversation was short, and meanwhile John was weighed, measured, taken blood and urine samples and pinched on the cheek. When Sherlock turned, John was sitting on a stretcher and wearing a lab coat his size, and was being hair ruffled by a young woman, who talked to him as if he was truly a six year old.

“…Now we are going to put this adhesive on the shot, can you press down a little? That’s it! Oh, you are so cute!”

“You know I’m a 40 years old doctor, do you?”

“Sure, sure”.

Sherlock chuckled. John turned to look at him, frowning, and yes, Sherlock had to agree, John looked really cute, even when angered.

“So what? Have you accomplished something phoning your brother?”

“Oh, yes! Mycroft turns out to have contacts inside the London University research labs; the government runs some research programs there, it seems, and we will have total discretion and first priority. They will be expecting us as soon as we can get there.”

John’s eyes opened still wider and the shadow of a smile lightened his features. But suddenly his face looked strained again. Sherlock found it quite entertaining to look at.

“Am I going to walk the streets… like this?”

And he raised his short arms, shaking the lab coat. It was indeed a tad large on him, and he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, his skinny bare legs and feet sticking out of the white garment. Sherlock sighed, annoyed. The motherly lab assistant came back with a smile.

“I can lend you a pair of socks”, she offered. “At least you won’t be barefoot.”

John gritted his teeth but forced a tight smile and a _thank you_. And, dressed like that –white huge lab coat and green long wool socks- he walked out the building with a brave face… that fell down completely as soon as they were in a cab.

“Why, Sherlock, why??!”

He seemed about to cry, and Sherlock felt appalled, but he didn’t know what to say or how to comfort him; comforting had never been his strong point. _Perhaps I should embrace him? Hold his hand? I don’t know, I think the “normal” John would be embarrassed if I do. And he is feeling already embarrassed and annoyed now. So no, then._

They went inside the building in what Sherlock knew were the most awkward minutes of John’s life, with lots of students gaping at them. But as soon as they went downstairs, to the labs area, the corridors and halls were quieter and almost empty. And, as Sherlock had anticipated, the lab researchers were already expecting them: as soon as they stepped in the huge, ultramodern lab, six people grabbed John and explained kindly to him the tests they were going to run on him. Sherlock was greeted by the Head Researcher.

“Mr. Holmes! Pleased to meet you! We are very honoured to be able to help you with this. I mean, we were really busy, but as your brother pointed out that our deadlines would be pushed one month forward, we are delighted to help you with such an exciting issue.”

_Forty-five, divorced, no children, a dog, a setter? Has been the Head Researcher for a while. He wants to publish an essay on the outcome of this… experiment._

“… Exciting, but delicate.”

“Yes, yes, Mr. Holmes already told me. But he also said we could publish the results if we kept the test subject name anonymous… Would it be alright?”

The man’s voice was full of concern. The detective acquiesced with a gesture and handed him the rests of the pastry in its sealed plastic bag. The Head Researcher grabbed it greedily and excused himself.

_Well, now I can only wait…_

He only waited two hours more. One of the youngest lab assistants kept bringing him tea, coffee and plastic enveloped sandwiches, and Sherlock considered telling him his kindness was completely useless, since he wasn’t working with his brother and couldn’t help him at all with his career… but the young man seemed the caring type, so perhaps he wasn’t doing it only for selfish motives, after all. He drank one cup of coffee and the lab assistant grinned at him. Sherlock hoped John was getting the same caring attentions. He had been taken to a separate room with no windows and all Sherlock could do in the lab was checking the advance in the pastry analysis. The people at Barts sent him their our results to his phone, and he passed the information to the Head Researcher. That was all. He felt useless and his mood was resenting it.

Finally, two women in lab coats took John from that room and talked with the Head Researcher for a while. Sherlock approached them without waiting to be summoned. When he arrived, though, the two women left and the man smiled widely at him.

“Ah, Mr. Holmes! Well, we have all the data now. We will need time to process it and isolate the elements of the drug Dr. Watson has ingested. We are using the previous information provided by our colleagues at Barts, of course; but still, providing an antidote requires time.”

“How much time?”

Both men looked down at John; Sherlock’s brain would need its time to identify that tiny voice as John’s one.

“A couple of days? Be certain that we will work as fast as we can.”

John mouthed “A couple of days”, but any sound came from his lips. His expression was of absolute misery.

“So we can go home now?” Sherlock asked. The man nodded. The detective looked the name on his plate: Dr. Carson. “Dr. Carson, I have another request for you.” The researcher arched his brow, but voiced an “ _of course_ ”. “I need a list of all the labs in the UK capable of making this drug.”

“As if I would know… Research is a competition, Mr. Holmes, so these things are very secretive…”

“This is your field, I’m sure your team and you have heard gossips about what other people are working on…”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

“I want the list tonight”.

And with these words, Sherlock turned towards the door and started walking. Behind his back, he heard little John apologising and thanking the man, before starting to run after him.

They felt better once they were back at Baker Street. Sherlock took his coat off with a sigh and flopped on the sofa.

“At last!!” he exclaimed aloud.

Then he looked at his friend. John was still standing in the middle of the sitting room with a blank face. His too large coat had dropped to the floor, and he was still wearing the lab coat and those ridiculous wool socks, covering his feet and legs almost to his knees. He looked back at Sherlock, and his eyes were vacant. Sherlock fidgeted on the sofa.

“Were you able to eat at the lab?” he asked at last.

It was already six p.m., and John had thrown up his breakfast. He had been rehydrated intravenously, and his temperature was back to normal, so if he hadn’t eaten anything he should be ravenously hungry. John shook his head. Sherlock felt awkward: if they were in a normal case, John would be already in the kitchen preparing dinner and Sherlock would be left to his thoughts, so he could start planning the next steps of the investigation. But John was clearly in no state for that. Slightly annoyed, Sherlock stood up and said:

“I’ll make dinner, then. What would you like to eat?”

With surprise clearly written on his face, John followed Sherlock to the kitchen. He barely reached the counter, as Sherlock registered with dismay. Would that mean that Sherlock was in charge of providing meals as long as this situation lasted? _Dr. Carson, do your best and please be fast._ He opened the fridge, feeling miserable. John’s tiny face joined him at examining the possibilities (at his waist level, more or less): there were eggs, butter and some smoked ham. The rest of the contents couldn’t be categorised as “edible”.

“Sherlock, can you make me an omelette?”

Sherlock frowned. It had been a while since the last time he made an omelette, John was always the one who cooked, so… _But I could made an effort and sure, why not?_ John’s whole small frame trembled as he sighed.

“OK, just two fried eggs, then. And put that ham in a pan with a bit of butter, right? It’s really easy. And fast.”

And he left the kitchen, clearly annoyed. _I’m the one who should be annoyed right now, he is looking down on me, how the hell does he dare?_ Sherlock took two pans from the cupboard, decided to show John that he could cook something as easy as fried eggs and ham, thank you very much, and that in fact, before John arrived to his life, he was perfectly able to take care of himself.

He called John to dinner ten minutes later. He set the dinnerware on the kitchen table, and watched John’s reaction when his friend climbed the chair and examined his work. The fried eggs somehow have ended being scrambled eggs. _Stupid, annoying eggs_. But John didn’t seem to care, and attacked his plate at once, clearly hungry. Sherlock relaxed a bit and sat down to eat his own share. John finished very quickly and leaned back, burping and rubbing his small rounded tummy with satisfaction.

“Thank you, it was good. God, I don’t remember the last time I was so hungry! It would have been even better with tea, though…”

“Oh. You are right. But there is no milk left.”

John sighed.

“I know, I had to go to the supermarket today.”

“We can go now, as soon as I finish my meal”, Sherlock offered, feeling generous. The look John threw at him, though, made him rethink his mood. “What? Not good?”

“Sherlock, look at me! I’m inside the body of a six year old child, and all the clothes that I own right now only fit a grown up man! So no, Sherlock, definitely not good.”

Sherlock didn’t know what to say. _I have… to plan, the list of labs will arrive soon, and I have to investigate those labs… I want to analyse the paper in which the pastries came… This is annoying, I can’t get sidetracked!_ But he made an effort, closed his eyes for a second and swallowed his increasing rage.

“I’ll go, then. Could you make me a list of what we need?”

John nodded, relieved.

“Of course. Look, Sherlock, I’m sorry, I know this is maddening…”

Sherlock tried to smile weakly, but he ended sighing. So they finished having dinner and he went to the nearest Tesco Express while John did the dishes, standing on a chair.

“Are you sure that’s not too dangerous?” Sherlock asked from the door.

John blushed, clearly grasping to the last of his adult pride, and just whispered:

“Shut up and go!”

It took Sherlock ages to find all the goods they needed. He wasn’t familiar with the shop outline, and there were a lot of different brands, sizes and prices of each item. He hated it, and at the same time marvelled at how John could do the shopping so easily, as if it was nothing. He wasn’t a housewife after all, he was a doctor and a soldier, a professional. If John could do it, then Sherlock could do it as well, right? _No, it’s not right, I hate it, there are too many inputs, too much information, too many people, I hate it and I don’t want to step in a supermarket in my life again!_

Then he had to carry the heavy bags home; the plastic handles dug in his hands, and something peaky from inside kept scraping his leg. As soon as John peered at him from the sofa, where he was watching a film, he commented:

“Perhaps you should have taken the shopping cart.”

“Do we have one?” Sherlock grunted.

John looked at him arching his eyebrows.

“Sherlock, it’s in the kitchen, exactly behind you! I can’t believe you haven’t even noticed it!”

The detective stared at the object, starting to feel very tired and very angry. John leapt from the sofa and came to the kitchen.

“I’ll help you put the food away.”

So in the end John stored all the things that went in the lower cupboards and the fridge, and Sherlock did the rest. When they were at it, Sherlock’s phone went off: it was the lab list. _Right, NOW at last I can start working_.

“Sherlock, remember first thing in the morning is buying me some clothes…”

The detective groaned.

“You can buy them online! I have work to do!”

“They won’t arrive before tomorrow morning, Sherlock, please! I won’t stay at home until this is finished, I have to go out!”

Sherlock rubbed his face. _This is so tiring. It can’t be happening for real._

“Alright. Go and ask Mrs. Hudson where she would buy kid’s clothes, please, I don’t want to lose my time searching in the streets.”

John’s eyes widened.

“Do you think I should tell Mrs. Hudson what’s going on?”

Sherlock shrugged.

“Why not. She will find out if she meets you on the stairs, after all.”

The small features of John’s face furrowed, and Sherlock watched him, marvelled. The range of John’s reactions was still wider when he was a child, it was truly amazing! _I could watch him for hours_. John turned suspicious when he saw the way Sherlock was staring at him.

“What now?” he asked.

“Nothing! Go and see Mrs. Hudson, I’ll start working.”

It took him hours to research all the labs. The list wasn’t long, but he needed to cut it down to no more than two labs. He barely noticed when John came back from Mrs. Hudson’s flat and said good night, answering only with a grunt. He managed to discard most of the labs in the end, but three of them still looked suspicious. Sherlock felt triumphant anyway, and he went to have a couple of hours of sleep in high moods.

When he got up, John was already awake and sitting on the sofa with his laptop. Sherlock smirked at how big the laptop seemed, covering John’s thighs completely, and how tiny his chubby hands looked trying to hold it. John raised his eyes from the screen, frowning, clearly in a bad mood, and Sherlock coughed to hide his grin.

“Good morning!” he greeted John. “Have you slept well? I’m not sure if your sleep patterns have to adjust to the new size of your body or if the adjustment is automatic.”

“I have slept pretty well, thanks”, John answered, angry. “But I have no clothes to wear, I can’t reach the stove properly to prepare my morning coffee, and I can’t reach the damned shower tap, so I haven’t been able to shower, either.”

“So that explains the bad mood”, Sherlock sighed. “Alright, I’ll start the shower water and prepare breakfast, I can do as much.”

He used the loo, washed his face and then started the shower for John. His friend opened the bathroom door and peered inside shyly as soon as he heard the water.

“Come in, the water is already running.”

John stepped in the bathroom and then stood there, looking uncertain.

“Do you think you need something else?”

John frowned again, wondering about it.

“I don’t think so, no”. His lab coat was already sliding down his tiny shoulders when he froze. “Sherlock? Would you mind?”

And he pointed out of the room with his head. Sherlock chuckled again and stepped out, only to stop and turn again at the door.

“I was so interested in knowing how your body was when you were six, John…”

“Out!!”

And a soap bar passed flying over Sherlock’s head.

_Alright. Coffee: done. Toasts: in the toaster. Take out butter and jam. And sugar. And…_

“Sherlock!”

A childish shout took Sherlock off his thoughts.

“Coming!”

John was out of the bath, standing on top of the mat, trying to cover himself with the shower curtain. The transparent plastic shower curtain.

“I… I can’t reach my bathrobe”, he explained in a tiny voice.

Sherlock handed it to him.

“You know, you should stop being so embarrassed right now”, he advised John. “I am aware of how private and modest you usually are, but we are in a complicated situation at the moment. Did your six year old self have any physical defect that would embarrass you?”

“That would embarrass me more than the fact of having a six years old body? Nah, I don’t think so”.

And John let go of the curtain with a sigh and took the now huge bathrobe. Sherlock watched him, grinning. John was chubby, all rounded shapes, still with baby fat at the right places, and although Sherlock wasn’t one for fawning over small children, he regretted right then not having accompanied John to visit Mrs. Hudson the night before. He was sure that, after the initial shock, the old lady had pinched those rosy cheeks. And he hadn’t been able to see it!

“Sherlock, what is that smell?”

_Smell?_

“Shit, the toasts!”

They had coffee and burnt toasts for breakfast. With a double serving of jam, it wasn’t so bad, was it? Sherlock sent John a hopeful smile, being reciprocated by a long-suffering look from John.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-betaed, so feel free to point at any mistake you might find. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted in a few days, without further delay.
> 
> Edit: it seems ao3 ate some of the italics in the text (corresponding to Sherlock's thoughts); I've fixed it now.

A cab ride left Sherlock in King's Road, in front of the kids’ clothes shop suggested by Mrs. Hudson. She had chosen that one because they also sold shoes, apparently. _Thank God she is a practical woman_ , he thought. Once inside, though, he understood the other reason, not so practical, for the choice. Sherlock couldn't help to chuckle while he examined an oatmeal cable sweater, a tiny version of the one John liked so much. As he strolled by the shop, other familiar items caught his eye, until in the end he had gathered what seemed John's shrunken wardrobe. Sherlock took another cab back home, a satisfied smile creeping up his features. _Wait until John sees all these clothes... I bet he was expecting me to buy him a sailor attire or something similarly ridiculous_.

But before going back to John, Sherlock had another stop planned. He instructed the cab driver to wait for him in front of the bakery, left the clothes bags in the car and stepped gingerly into the shop. A young black employee was dispatching a couple of customers.

"Excuse me, may I talk with the owner?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, he is upstairs, working in the oven. If you are a seller, I'm sorry, but we are already provided".

Sherlock extracted the remaining drugged pastry, inside a sealed transparent bag, and shoved it in front of the woman's face.

"Is this yours? Because my friend had to go to hospital after eating four of them, due to food poisoning..."

The clerk's features turned livid. _In shock, but it can also be the shock of having gotten caught... Let's see what happens next_. What happened next, in fact, was the woman reacting at last and opening her mouth to say that that was impossible, that they always worked with the best and fresher ingredients, but before she could finish a sentence the customers had fled from the shop. The employee let go a frustrated sigh.

"Al right, I'll be back right away with the owner. If someone else enters please don't say a word... sir."

And she ran through the inner door. A minute later she was back, together with a balding man in his sixties. The man gestured Sherlock to enter the private part of the shop. He started to talk before they even arrived to the tiny office.

"I can't believe it has happened, sir; I opened this bakery twenty-seven years ago, and never, never, have I had this kind of issue before. I hope your accusation has a founded base, sir, or I will consider legal advice for defamation. It took me many years to achieve a good reputation, and now we are considered one of the finest bakeries in Bloomsbury. Let me see that pastry... Ah, true, is from our shop."

Sherlock produced the packaging and the lace that tied the paper (the items that had led him to that particular bakery).

"And I bet the packaging is yours, too."

The man nodded, appalled.

"I... I have no idea of how did this happen. What kind of food poisoning are we talking about?"

_A widow, two children, a bit overworked. He doesn't like much his employee, and I don't blame him, but he trusts her. His only hobbies are going to the pub to have a pint at the end of the day, and spending time with his children, and possibly his grandchildren, in the weekend. Proud of his business. Would he risk all of that accepting to add a poison to his goods in exchange of money?_

Sherlock stood up abruptly, surprising the baker.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Thank you for your time."

And he stormed out of the office. The baker caught his sleeve before he managed to leave the shop.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean, it doesn't matter? You can't go making accusations and then leaving!"

Sherlock sighed.

"I beg you pardon. Nothing that has happened was your fault."

And he left the agape baker behind and climbed the cab again, shouting his address.

John was sitting down at the living room table, his tiny legs hanging and swaying nervously. His bathrobe looked huge on him, and he was constantly rolling his sleeves up (they kept falling down). He had his laptop in front of him, but Sherlock thought John wasn’t really paying attention to it. The detective threw the shopping bags on the coach and started typing on his phone.

“Please get dressed, John, and be quickly with it. It’s eleven, and our train departs from Victoria Station at eleven forty. A cab will be here in five minutes exactly.”

He didn’t look at the obvious face of shock his flatmate was making; but he did steal a glance towards his reaction at opening the bags and finding his usual clothes… in a six year old size. John turned to look at Sherlock with the oatmeal jumper in his hand, perplexed, and Sherlock had to pretend being busy sending a text to avoid getting caught. _Don’t chuckle now… Not now, Sherlock; he is looking your way_. But when the Doctor took the bags (too big and heavy for his now small and weak body) and left for his bedroom, Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t hide his wide smile when said Doctor came downstairs again dressed, quite comfortably, in a pair of blue jeans, a stripped knit jumper and Oxfords. He smiled back at Sherlock for the first time since that nightmare had started. _What a relief_ , Sherlock thought, still grinning. John looked so… well, tiny, of course, but seeing him in his usual clothes was kind of funny. _And cute. But little children are always regarded as cute, right? Anyway, I should definitely keep this image of John in my mind palace. When this case is solved, I won’t be able to see John again like this._ He made a mental note of asking John to lend him a photo album of his childhood, and stealing a couple of pics from it.

John’s attire was complete with a bright yellow parka; the colour was too childish to Sherlock, but it was the best he had found. John didn’t complain. Getting to dress clothes his size and his style had changed his mood for good, and he even whistled in the cab on their way to Victoria Station. They arrived with ten minutes to spare. Sherlock led the way, dodging the crowds, and John had to run to keep his pace. When he ran into someone’s stomach for the third time, he started to lose his patience and shouted:

“Sherlock! I can’t walk as fast as you, you git!”

The detective (and a good part of the people around them) turned in shock. He saw a woman crossing the station briskly, dragging two children with her, each one dangling from one of her hands, and without thinking it further he took one of John’s small hands and resumed walking, at the same pace. John gasped and tried not to trip with his own feet at the hellish pace his friend was marking. But one stop at the ticket office, another (embarrassing) one at a coffee shop (where people stared at them when Sherlock reached John a small cappuccino), and they finally made it to the train.

“Thank God!” John muttered when he could, at last, relax on his seat with his cardboard cup warming his hands.

Sherlock smiled at him, and John glanced at him with squinted eyes, a suspicious look if Sherlock had ever seen one.

“Enjoy the ride”, he told his friend. “We will arrive to our destination in forty-five minutes.”

“Mind to tell me where exactly are we going?”

“We are going to visit a certain pharmaceutical company… as I’m sure you could imagine.”

“Ah, alright. And do you have a plan?”

“I’m feeling slightly offended, John. Of course I have a plan.”

“And… would you share it with me?”

But Sherlock had already opened his laptop and was barely listening to John.

“Hmmm? In due time, John, in due time…” he muttered. And it was all that John heard from him in the next forty-five minutes.

They got off the train in Epsom, and Sherlock started to stride out of the station at once. John followed him the best he could.

“Nice place”, he said, expecting to throw Sherlock out of his reverie. “Victorian feeling, but greener than London, don’t you think?”

But Sherlock didn’t slow down to admire his surroundings.

“Eastlab is at the end of this street, so we only have two minutes left to discuss the plan. I will ask for the lab head and will distract him for a few minutes. Meanwhile, you will enter their office and open their email. As I’m sure they don’t share their computer, I hope they aren’t a security freak and have saved their password so they don’t have to write it every time… Check their deleted mail folder as well as their sent messages.”

“Hey, hey, wait a moment! Why it’s me who has to sneak around an office doing illegal stuff?”

Sherlock sighed.

“Because right now you are small enough to gatecrash through a ventilation grid and to hide quite easily if in trouble? Come on, John, has your bravery shrunk with your body or what?”

 _Oh, what the hell! Is he blushing??_ , Sherlock thought. He masked his amusement, of course, because John looked as if he was having a tough time. But in the end, in front of the red brick building, he nodded.

“At least you are not making me pass as your son”, he sighed.

“Oh, I thought of doing that”, Sherlock whispered, before entering the lab as if he owned it.

John, of course, remained outside, looking for a good place to sneak inside the building that didn’t imply the main door. Sherlock placed his briefcase on top of the front desk with a loud “bamf!” The clerk left whatever she was doing in her computer and stared at Sherlock, frowning. The detective offered her his best and brightest fake smile and planted a leaflet in front of her face.

“Good afternoon! I come from Anthela Insurance Agency and I wanted to speak to Mr. Soh Huah Cheo. I spoke to him on the phone last week and we agreed that I should drop by to talk about our new offers for pharmaceutical companies.”

The woman ( _Caribbean origins, Cuba? Dominican Republic?_ ) raised a brow in an undisguised sceptical look.

“Sorry, sir, but he haven’t told me anything about an arranged date with you… What’s your name, again?”

“Mister David Higgins. Tell him I work also for GlaxoSmithKline and Amgen…”

The woman nodded, somewhat a bit less suspicious, and started to talk quietly on the internal phone line. Sherlock’s phone buzzed, and he checked it while keeping a moderated version of his persona smile.

“Do you mind if I take the call outside? I’ll be back in a minute.”

The woman looked at him, still talking on the phone, and nodded again. Sherlock went out the double glass door before starting to talk.

“John.”

“Sherlock. I’ve found two open windows at ground level, but I need your help.”

“Why is that?”

John grunted. Sherlock turned the corner of the building with his phone still close to his ear, and saw a very frustrated John watching a window… a good six foot two above him.

“Oh, I don’t know? Perhaps because I’m not five foot four right now? Of course it could just be my imagination playing tricks on me…”

“Come here, I will help you up.”

John looked for a moment at his phone, startled, and then turned and saw Sherlock approaching him. The detective chuckled and held the small body of his friend, lifting him without any effort. John blushed slightly, but he started to climb Sherlock’s body up at once. He looked around, concerned, but they were at a backstreet, with desert back patios and little more. Once at his shoulders, he peeked at the open window with care.

“We are lucky!” he exclaimed with obvious relief. “It’s a cleaning storeroom. I think I can open the window and enter, wait…”

The window was a tall and narrow sash one; the upper sash was just a couple of inches open, and John climbed until he could stand on Sherlock’s shoulders and used all his now reduced strength to force the glass down. He looked down at Sherlock’s face, wearing a determined frown, before shining up and jumping through the opening. Sherlock sighed and walked back briskly.

The clerk barely paid attention to him when he came in. He cleared his throat to call her attention and she said, without raising her eyes from her computer:

“Sit down, sir, please. Mr. Jeong Huah Cheo will be with you as soon as he can.”

_I hope John waits until I give him the clear. What will he say if he gets caught? How can one possibly explain the sudden appearance of a small kid in a pharmaceutical company?_

Luckily, one a minute later the man himself went out to meet him. He was an oriental man in his late forties, dressed in a sharp black suit. Sherlock expected him to wear a white coat, but the man was obviously more suited to commercial tasks than to lab jobs.

“Ah, Mr. Jeong Huah Cheo! Pleased to meet you!” he said with a great smile and an extended hand.

The man shook it firmly, but didn’t smile back.

“Sorry, Mr. Higgins, but I really can’t remember our phone conversation, and I am a bit busy at the moment…”

“Ah, but that’s a pity! To think that I’ve come all the way from London only to talk with you! You must remember, we were talking about your stay at the Edinburgh University…” Sherlock ran his eyes through the man, furiously searching for something else that he could use for a conversation starter. _Korean, immigrated to the UK with his parents when he was in his teens, Edinburgh University, what did he do there? Asworth Laboratories. Did he live there? Let’s say yes. Who I know there?_ “Remember I told you I also did a semester with Dr David Brown?”

“Oh, really? I think he is now Building Manager at…”

“Asworth Laboratories, yes, I know! I wished I could have stayed there, it was an amazing and inspirational environment.”

“Ah, I was glad to live there during my last two years in Edinburgh! Would you like to pass to my office? Blanca will bring us a coffee.”

The clerk frowned still deeper.

“Sorry, my phone is buzzing, do you mind…?” Sherlock walked to the door and whispered to his phone. “Yes?”

“I have found the office. Is it clear?”

“Yes, go in. Send me a whatsapp next time”. And he hung up. “Sorry for the interruption. You were saying…?”

He managed to make the Lab Director stay at the hall for some minutes more, mixing some data from the Insurance Agency leaflet (that he had found in the cab that morning) with the little he remembered about the School of Biological Sciences in Edinburgh, where he had attended some summer courses more than a decade ago. His phone let go a chirp, and he apologised again to the Korean man.

‘ _I’m at his computer, but I can’t find his email provider.”_

_‘Have you tried EastLab.co.UK? S.H.’_

A minute later there was another chirp. Mr. Jeong Huah Cheo seemed a bit annoyed, but smiled tightly and focused in studying the leaflet.

‘ _Got it! And yes, the password was saved! I’m going through his inbox, his sent messages folder and his deleted messages folder. But I don’t know what I am looking for.’_

_‘You will know when you find it. You have two minutes, by the way. S.H.’_

_‘How reassuring.’_

Sherlock grinned and kept the Lab Director engaged as much as he could, until he couldn’t invent more data about insurances. He was glad when his phone chirped for the fourth time.

‘ _I’m going out now.’_

_‘About time. S.H.’_

“Well, Mr. Jeong Huah Cheo, I’m really pleased to have met you, but I have a train to catch. Please keep the leaflet and don’t hesitate in contacting me if you need more information. My phone number and email are in the leaflet. I’ll call you in a couple of days.”

“Alright. It was great to meet you, Mr. Higgins!”

They shook hands again, smiling, and Sherlock went out the building, winking at the clerk. Once in the street, he almost ran to the back alley. John was already at the window, waiting for him.

“I’m here! Jump, I will catch you!”

The childish face seemed to disagree.

“What if you let me fall, Sherlock?”

“How would I let you fall? Don’t be ridiculous!”

John sighed and jumped downwards, with his eyes tightly shut. Sherlock caught him, the fragile body warm in his arms, and whispered with a grin.

“You can open your eyes now, you know?”

The small face blushed again, embarrassed, and John drop from Sherlock’s hold. They walked to the train station without losing any time. They bought sandwiches at the station and sat to eat them comfortably in the train. They felt much better with their stomachs sated and a warm tea on their hands ( _although the cardboard cup variety; I can’t wait until my John is back and he can make me tea again_ ). And they would feel better still once at home.

Sherlock phoned the London University labs and talked briefly with the Head Researcher. John watched him with expectation. Sadly, at the end of the conversation only a ‘ _we need a couple more of days to produce the antidote_ ’ was offered. John’s face fell at that.

“Well, tell me what you have found in that computer. I hope the trip has been fruitful, at least.”

John shook his head, still depressed by the lack of good news.

“I don’t know if it will be useful… The only emails not related to orders or budgets were a bunch of them sent by and for another head researcher at the lab… They talked about an ex employee, a resentful one, that seemed to have stolen some test tubes from the experimental lab.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up.

“It seems most related, yes. Did you happen to read the name of that ex employee?”

“A certain Doctor Cooper. Rings any bell?”

Sherlock seemed deeply in thought. He went through all the Coopers he had ever met. Some of them could keep a grudge on him, true, but none to the extent of wanting to experiment on him (or his flatmate).

“Perhaps you knew him under other name?” John asked.

“I have arrived to the same conclusion, yes.”

That evening was quiet at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock made dinner (pre-cooked lasagne; it was impossible to fuck it up, even for Sherlock), and then he played the violin until his fingers ached, while John wrote in his laptop. The Doctor started to yawn at nine.

“Perhaps you should retire early, John. Your body gets tired sooner, and you seem to need more sleeping time now.”

“Remind me again that I’m a child and I’ll make you a demonstration of how good aim I had throwing pencils when I was this small.”

But he followed his advise and headed to the bathroom and then to his bedroom. Sherlock smiled fondly at the stairs for a good five minutes after his flatmate had gone.

What he didn’t expect was to be woken that night by an uneasy feeling. Unable to sleep again, he decided to get up and pay a quick visit to the toilet. Once in the aisle, though, he heard some noises upstairs. Was John having a nightmare? _Most sure_ , Sherlock frowned, already climbing the stairs to John’s bedroom.

His eyes soon grew used to the gloom. The streetlamp outside traced the silhouette of John’s tiny body, crouched in a corner of his bed, that now looked huge for him. He was shivering, but Sherlock couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or awake. He sighed and went closer to the bed.

“Sherlock?”

The pitched voice sounded uncertain and small. Sherlock felt something turn tight inside his chest. There was no way his John sounded so defenceless. So weak. He sat on the bed.

“Yes, it’s me. Were you having a nightmare, John?”

John turned to face him. His cheeks were stained by the tears, but he had stopped crying now.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. It was Afghanistan again, but this time it got mixed… with a lot of other things.” After a silence, that Sherlock didn’t know how to fill, John added. “Would you… would you mind to sleep here tonight? There’s lots of space, as you can see.”

“Here?”

Sherlock was puzzled, but he couldn’t say ‘ _no_ ’ to that little and teary face, so he got under the duvet without further asking. _It’s comfortable. I wouldn’t mind to sleep here_. John still smelled like John, of course. _Same shampoo and soap._ Even if he was the one meant to comfort John, he couldn’t deny that John’s proximity, his smell and his warmth, were comforting.

“Sherlock…” The voice came from mere inches from him.

“Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry for being such a bother”. Sherlock answered with a dismissal grunt. He was already half asleep. “I have never felt as helpless, not even in Afghanistan… I had my orders, my companions having my back, my routine…”

“I’ll have your back… You know I will. I would never let any harm happen to you, John.”

John sighed.

“Yeah, I know, but shit happens… and we live a rather dangerous life. With no orders or routine.”

“Do you want to live forever, John?” Sherlock grunted, frowning.

“It’s not that. But what if I never recover my body? What if I’m forever trapped inside this body?”

“Then I will have a cute partner in crime solving.”

John almost chuckled.

“Sherlock?”

“You are very cute as a child, John”. Sherlock looped an arm around John’s shoulders. His breath was even and his voice barely a whisper, and John started to doubt that he was still awake. “Almost as cute as your adult self.”

“Sherlock??”

But, of course, only a snore was the answer.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay... October-November was an awful time for my family, and when I was more or less whole again it was the turn of my computer: first the screen broke and then the power supply unit. Aaaaanyway... let's take advantage of the Christmas break and finish all the uncomplete fics! Should we? Of course!
> 
> I haven't been able to find a beta for this chapter, so please, if you find something off don't hesitate in telling me in the comments. Thank you!

Sherlock opened his eyes before dawn. He was surprised, for about half a second, at seeing a gabled ceiling above his head, but then he turned his head and, indeed, there was a small lump under the duvet. Sherlock couldn’t see his face in the dim light that came from the streetlamp, through the tall and narrow window, but he didn’t need to. He sat up, smiling fondly, and tried to leave the bedroom as silent as he could. He didn’t plan to fall asleep there in the first place, and perhaps John would feel embarrassed if he woke up in the morning by his side. Although, Sherlock had to admit to himself, while he went down the stairs, sleeping in the same bed than John was surprisingly nice. _Warm. Relaxing. Comfortable. It feels like a happy and safe place. But of course, it’s John, it shouldn’t surprise me… I must repeat the experience again once he is back to normal._ Visions of John’s nicely toned arms around his back were starting to fill his mind, linked to the scents he associated with John: tea, fabric softener and his shaving foam. But the ‘ _back to normal’_ bit made him tighten his jaw and fist his hands. _Back to normal… What if he never gets back to normal? What if I have failed him?_ He felt the anger raising and starting to consume him and, as many other times, he didn’t have anyone else whom he could direct that anger. Only himself. And, as those other times, he did the only thing he could do: investigate and search for another person to blame.

So he showered, shaved, got dressed and made coffee for two. It was still the first hours of morning, and the London sun was too lazy to do more than poke its head over the foggy river, but Sherlock was already a whirl of action… or at least his mind was.

When John finally woke up, hours later, he found Sherlock sitting in front of his computer, in the sitting room, hands joined in what seemed a silent prayer.

“Morning!” he greeted.

 _Rested and relaxed. No traces of embarrassment or any outcome from those nightmares. Good mood,_ Sherlock registered with a quick glance. He even deigned to return a small grunt as an answer.

Satisfied with that (John was, after all, used to his oddities), the doctor walked to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the coffee. He added milk from the fridge and heated his mug in the microwave. The bread and the jam were now in the lower cupboards, so he could make his own breakfast. He read his emails and answered the comments on his blog while he consumed his toasts and coffee in silence. A quick peek at Sherlock showed no news; no movements, in fact. John sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but his flatmate interrupted him.

“I’m sure Mrs. Hudson would appreciate a bit of company while watching her favourite tv shows. I suggest a visit downstairs; one that lasts, at least, until lunch time.”

John closed his mouth, defeated, and obeyed the implied order without complains.

Once Sherlock found himself finally alone, he left his statuesque position and started pacing the sitting room, going round the armchairs over and over again.

_I don’t want John to panic, but I’m still far from finding anything conclusive. The University lab says they don’t have anything to offer right now, either… Let’s gather our evidences…_

“Evidence one”, he said aloud, pointing at the paper and the ribbon in which the pastries were wrapped. “Someone bought six delicious looking pastries from Patisserie Royal, injected them with an experimental drug and sneaked into our flat while I was out and John was sleeping or in the shower; let’s say between 6 and 9 in the morning.” Dramatic twirl of his dressing gown; another lap around the armchairs. “Evidence two! Six months ago, a certain “Dr. Cooper” left Eastlab and stole an experimental drug, of unknown effects.” He sighed and joined his hands in a prayer gesture. “Evidence three. According to Mycroft’s register, said “Dr. Cooper” didn’t exist before joining Eastlab. Sadly, the company doesn’t have any photograph of the man, so he could be literally anyone, and we are back to square one, with no evidence at all!”

He let himself drop onto his armchair, growling. _There must be something else; I can’t go to John with empty hands. Perhaps if I go again over the evidences…_

After a while, he felt John’s eyes staring at him. His tiny round face looked pale and adult-like serious.

“Is it lunch time already?”

John nodded.

“Well past it, in fact. I’ve had eaten with Mrs. Hudson. She says there’s a ration of lamb curry for you too, if you want it.”

“Oh”.

 _What should I tell him? I still haven’t got anything worthy. Perhaps I should send him back to Mrs. Hudson’s…_ Sherlock made an effort to keep a blank face that let none of his feelings show, and feigned to study his laptop screen.

“Sherlock…”

The small voice sounded weaker and more tired than that morning.

“John, I’m busy, as you sure have noticed… And I would be most grateful for silence right now; I can’t afford to lose my focus, and every distraction, as little as it could be…”

He raised his eyes from the screen to look at John for a moment, and his words died in his mouth. The childish face in front of him was pale and sweated, and those huge, innocent eyes that showed John’s soul even more now were full of anguish and pain.

“What’s wrong, John? What happens?”

Sherlock cursed innerly; he hadn’t been able to keep the concern and raising panic out of his voice.

“I’m… I’m not feeling well, Sherlock…” the tiny voice said.

“Symptoms, John! List me the symptoms!”

He was already fetching their coats and taking out his phone.

“Fever… I haven’t taken my temperature, but is high… And my limbs hurt. And I have a localised headache, in a point right here”, John said, signalling somewhere behind his left ear.

Sherlock threw John’s coat over the shoulders of his friend, took his hand and started running down the stairs, while calling a cab on his phone.

 

* * *

 

Doctor Carson approached Sherlock with a nervous smile. The detective wasn’t very happy of being kept in the corridor, but he understood and respected the researchers’ decision.

“The drug is having more effects that we could predict at the beginning”, the Head Researcher said with a sigh, dropping the smile. “After the rejuvenating of the cells, now it is attacking them. At least this stage is slower than the first one. If the fever started just an hour ago, as Doctor Watson says, perhaps the counter-drug we have developed at the moment will manage to stop the attack…”

“And if it doesn’t? What do you expect could be the outcome of the attack?”

“Multiple organ failure. Luckily for your colleague, it will start by the brain. If our drug doesn’t work, John Watson’s brain will be fried in two hours.”

“Percentage of success?” Sherlock muttered, his eyes fixed on the white wall in front of him.

The man shrugged, and Sherlock could guess he felt awkward without even looking at him.

“Our drug wasn’t finished, Mr. Holmes. We needed at least twenty-four hours more for a proper development of the formula. We have inoculated Doctor Watson what we have right now, in the hope that it will at least stop the spreading of the attack of the poison, and will test on him the finished product once we have it.”

Sherlock nodded. _I am useless. I’ve put John, MY John, into this situation, and I can’t provide a solution. And I can’t even find the culprit; that’s supposed to be my job!_ He felt completely enraged with himself. Doctor Carson was turning to go back to the lab, when Sherlock felt a switch turning on inside his brain.

“Doctor Carson, did you happen to meet a certain Doctor Cooper, who worked at Eastlab for three years, until six months ago?”

The man stopped with the hand on the knob and looked at Sherlock, frowning.

“Ah, yes, I heard the Head Researcher there had a grudge towards him… I’m sorry, I don’t have the slightest idea of where he is working now… Is it important?”

“It might be. Is there a chance that you or someone here has a photograph of Doctor Cooper?”

“I don’t have any, but last Christmas he attended a lecture that our Department organised here, at the London University… Some of my colleagues took the guests to dinner and to a pub, so perhaps someone took a pic…”

“Please, ask them. Right away!”

Doctor Carson stared at him blankly, but nodded and went back to the lab. Sherlock sat down again, feeling miserable. And already bored. Waiting wasn’t definitely his area.

 

 

* * *

 

A white coat stood in front of him, filling his visual field. Sherlock raised his head to look at Doctor Carson’s face. The man smiled weakly.

“Mr. Holmes, I’ve been calling your name for a while…”

“Sorry, I was thinking. Have you found Doctor Cooper’s photograph?”

“Sadly, no. But I thought you would like to see Doctor Watson.”

Sherlock stood up, almost jumping.

“How is he?”

“His temperature has dropped a little. He still has a fever, but at least he’s conscious and able to talk.”

Sherlock read between the lines: _…And we don’t know how much time he will be aware of his surroundings and you should better say your goodbyes now_. He gulped, feeling his throat dry and constricted, and nodded.

John was lying on a stretcher and covered by several blankets. While he watched him, Sherlock thought he didn’t look like a child anymore. His small childish features sported John’s usual expressions, now dyed in concern and suffering, and it reminded Sherlock of his very adult John when having his awful nightmares about the war. The only difference was that now his eyes were open. Sherlock almost could see the sand and the blood and the explosions reflected in those eyes, like the times he had climbed to John’s room and shook his shoulder in the darkness, and he thought that perhaps John was having hallucinations and was daydreaming with Afghanistan right now. But when John’s eyes focused on his friend, he seemed to come back to himself at once.

“Sherlock!”

The detective smiled and grasped his hand.

“John. How are you feeling?”

“I still have a fever. So more or less the same. But not worse. That’s good news, don’t you think?”

Sherlock nodded, unable to find words. _I wished I was better at comforting. What should I tell him? What if this is the last time I get to talk to John?_ He could feel the panic rising again inside of him, like bubbles in a champagne bottle threatening to fly away without restraint.

“Sherlock. I know I might lose consciousness soon. So, in case we never see each other again…”

“Don’t say that…”

He had meant to shout that, but his voice had come out as a whisper.

“I only want to say that it has been an honour working with you, meeting you in general. Sherlock…”

Sherlock fought to keep the tears inside. He wasn’t going to let them spill at that moment, in front of John, _my John, my brave soldier, I love you so much, John, you can’t leave me now; no, you can’t never leave me, never._

John tried to smile with little success, and took Sherlock’s hand with both of his now small ones.

“I wished…”, he started to say, uncertain, but with his eyes firmly fixed at Sherlock’s. “I wished we had had the time to… well, to live more adventures together, I guess. I know you might feel guilty about… this, but I’m grateful of all the time I have lived with you. You saved me when we met, Sherlock. I wouldn’t have lived much more, I know. And you gave me something to live for. Sherlock?”

The detective wanted to run away to the corridor, but John had his hand pinned with his. He couldn’t say a single word, focused in swallowing that lump in his throat and trying to keep a straight face. He nodded to let John know he was following his words.

“Sherlock, I…”

“Excuse me, sir…”

A young woman in a white coat stopped by the stretcher.

“What?!” Sherlock groaned, annoyed.

“You were looking for a pic of Doctor Cooper, right? I have one in my mobile.”

“What?” Sherlock repeated, dazed.

“He stayed in London during the entire Christmas break, so a couple of colleagues and me invited him to our Christmas lunch, you know, so he didn’t expend the holidays on his own… The pics must be here… Ah, this is the folder! Yes, this one is Doctor Cooper!”

Sherlock took the phone and studied the photo. The man she was signalling was around his own age, light brown receding hair, thin eyebrows. _But that nose, that mouth… They are familiar. Imagine him with fairer and more abundant hair… A fringe, perhaps? Right._

“I know who he is”, he said, straightening all of a sudden.

“Really?” John asked. “Tell me, then. Who must I thank for this?”

“Billy Harringham.”

“And who’s that?”

Sherlock sent the photograph to his own phone and thanked the lab assistant, returning her phone. He could look back at John with determination again.

“He studied with me in Oxford. It was my first year, but I attended some higher level subjects. I met Harringham in one of them. His friends and he teased me because I was their junior, and in the end I started to feel annoyed and told the professor that Harringham had copied his final assignment from another one from ten years ago, which could be found in the Faculty Library… He failed the subject, of course, and lost his scholarship, because he wasn’t allowed to fail any subject.”

“But that was more than fifteen years ago!”

Sherlock smiled.

“Twenty, in fact: I skipped two years during Elementary and Secondary School. I don’t know what he did after then… I lost track of him, so perhaps he left Oxford all together. If he changed his name three or four years ago, we can’t expect anything good of his career tracking. Excuse me, John, I have to talk to Mycroft and Lestrade right now.”

He turned to leave the lab, thrilled at last, but then one final glance at John made his heart sank.

“Be strong, John. Hold on, do it for me?”

The doctor smiled weakly and nodded.

“I’ll be here.”

 

* * *

 

With the real name of Doctor Cooper and his photograph, it didn’t take long to find the man, not after Mycroft granted him the access to Health and Job Department registers. It turned out that Harringham had enrolled at Manchester University when he left Oxford. After graduating, he won a research scholarship, but again he was caught in some predicament or another and had to leave the position. He vanished from the registers during some years ( _Perhaps he was working abroad? I would need time to check that, and we don’t have many time left_ ), and then he reappeared applying for a job at Eastlab. His curriculum vitae was mostly forged, but he was lucky enough to avoid the Head Researcher’s eye for three years. An argument about the legality of some data seemed to have been the detonating, and he left the company all of a sudden, without a warning. That had happened six months before. Right then, the issue was only locating him. Lestrade passed his pic and different N.I.N. numbers to all the companies in the UK vaguely related to pharmacy or cosmetics, and Sherlock could back down and watch the rest of the investigation from John’s room at the lab.

He had survived the day, although his temperature was still a bit higher than normal. But once his vitals were more or less back to what they expected, John was inoculated with the definitive formula.

“John! How is he?!”

Sherlock had been forced to stay in the corridor. _Again_.

“We will know in some hours. Expect six to eight hours of process, Mr. Holmes.”

_I hate this man’s smile. I could punch him right now._

Doctor Carson added:

“And we don’t know if it will work, please be aware of this fact. Doctor Watson is fully aware of it.”

“But we don’t have any other option.”

The man nodded, lowering his eyes.

“The probability of success is low. It will be the first time we test this formula, so everything is possible.”

Sherlock gulped and forced himself to open his eyes. He hadn’t realised he had closed them.

“If it works. What will happen then?”

“Doctor Watson’s body will grow again to his usual size. If. And it will be awfully painful, so we are sedating him for the whole process. Probably, his bones will lack durability and elasticity, so he will be prone to bone fractures for the rest of his life. He should try to leave the action behind and work again as a Doctor, or as something quieter and with little risk of concussions and limb breaking.”

“I will take care of that, when the moment is due. Now all I can do is waiting? Again?”

 “Sorry, but yes. I will call you when the growing process is done. You should go home and rest for a while.”

“As if! I’ll be here.”

Mrs. Hudson appeared shortly after, with a plate of hot sandwiches and a thermos full of tea. They ate in silence (or, in fact, Mrs. Hudson tried to tell one of her stories and Sherlock made her shut up with a grunt). Mycroft phoned twice to ask about the outcome of the process; Sherlock grunted to him as well. In the end, he napped for a couple of hours with his head on Mrs. Hudson’s shoulder.

“Oh, dear, please wake up!”

It was Mrs. Hudson’s voice. Sherlock opened his eyes to find Doctor Carson again in front of him. The man looked tattered and needed a shower and a good night of rest. Sherlock realised he didn’t know if it was day or night.

“Is he…?”

He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“…Looking like an adult again, yes. Conscious, not yet.”

“What happens? Something is wrong, isn’t it?”

The man in the white coat gulped.

“His vitals are odd. Irregular, changeable. Perhaps his body needs a longer time to readjust.”

 _…Or perhaps it will never readjust._ He couldn’t add that bit aloud. No way in hell.

Mrs. Hudson and he were given overalls, since John was now in a completely sterilised area. They entered together his room: small, white, full of noisy medical equipment. Sherlock rushed to John’s side, and it was indeed his John, with dark circles behind his eyes and a certain wax tinge on his pale skin, but his adult John without a doubt. Mrs. Hudson took one of his hands and a teardrop started to fall down her cheek.

“Oh, look at him! I will miss that little cute cherubim, but I’m really glad that we have him back!”

Sherlock couldn’t say a word. The lump in his throat was back, and he was afraid it would suffocate him if he dared to speak. Mrs. Hudson looked at him and patted his upper arm.

“I will wait in the corridor, dear. I’m sure you prefer to be with him alone.”

He dared a silent ‘thank you’ and approached John. His hands were also pale, and the skin looked stretched over his bones and muscles. A lot of small things looked wrong, and it was all Sherlock’s fault. The detective felt his cheeks suddenly wet.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, John. You are the person I most want to protect, the person most precious to me… and I have failed you! I won’t ever forgive me.”

He rubbed his eyes and started to sob, unable to stop.

“I forgive you.”

Sherlock removed his hands and gaped at John.

“What? John?”

“I said I forgive you, you git.”

The voice was weak, but his lips were moving.

“John!”

Sherlock took John’s face between his hands, and watched him closely. It seemed to take John a lot, but he finally opened his eyes. His lips pulled in an almost shy smile. Without thinking, Sherlock lowered his face and kissed him lightly, his cheeks still wet.

“I’m sorry, John…”

“It’s alright.”

“I’ll call the doctors.”

“Don’t move from my side, Sherlock. I’m sure they will come in a moment.”

_37 degrees. Slightly whiter hair. Contracted pupils. Accelerated pulse. But his face is warm, his lips are warm, and good Lord, have I kissed him a moment ago? Is that also alright? He is smiling, he is alive, he is warm between my arms._

“Everything is going to be alright, John.”

The small smile turned a bit wider.

“Everything, Sherlock.”

 


End file.
